okegom_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kotori Fujikawa
Kotori Fujikawa (藤川 小鳥) is a Genin from Konohagakure. During the time Anna spent in the village, the two of them grew very close, and Kotori wishes that Anna would become her sensei one day. Appearance Kotori is a 12-years old girl with fair skin and shoulder-lenght light brown hair that is sometimes tied in two low pigtails. She wears a headband of Konohagakure on her forehead. She wears a light short-sleeved pink shirt with a purple vest over it and a light purple skirt, along with shinobi sandals. Personality In her early childhood, Kotori used to be a shy and insecure girl. She spent all her days alone, because she had no friends. She wanted to become a strong kunoichi and trained, but due to her insecurity, she always gave up very fast and thought she was too weak to keep on. After she met Anna, Kotori saw on her an example of what she wanted to be. As she saw Anna as a model, she started silently stalking her to discover more about her and see how she trained. During their first meeting, Kotori was very embarrassed. As time passed, Kotori's personality became much like Anna's: she adquired a very optimistic, determined and upbeat behavior, never afraid to say what she thinks. Kotori has a desire to make Anna her teacher, and even though the latter refuses all her proposals, she never gives up on trying. She normally refers to Anna as "Anna nee-chan", but she sometimes calls her "Anna-sensei", normally to tease her. Before Anna left Konoha, Kotori cried a lot, but Anna told her not to cry; she also said that when she came back, she wanted to see her even stronger, and Kotori promised that would happen. While Anna was away, Kotori spent a lot of time with Naruto Uzumaki and Konohamaru Sarutobi, and since both of them have personalities similar to Anna's, she mantained her personality. Her time with Konohamaru also made her more perverted, as she learned the Sexy Jutsu. Background Very little is known about Kotori's past, except for the fact that she was a very timid girl who had no friends, and for this reason, stayed alone almost all the time. She was very insecure of her abilities and herself, and had a dream of becoming strong one day. When Anna came to Konoha, Kotori got interested in her and since she was too shy to approach her, she stalked stalking her from a distance. One day, Anna finally discovered Kotori, who expressed her embarrassment and promised she would never do that again; however, Anna said it was fine and they eventually became very close. The more time they spent together, Kotori would believe in herself more and her personality would become more like Anna's. Right before Anna left the village, Kotori went to her to say goodbye, crying. Anna told her to not cry, because she would come back, and when that day came, she wanted to see Kotori much more stronger. Kotori promised she would be as strong as her. Appearance Minor * Roleplay Relationships Anna Anna is Kotori's friend. Kotori sees Anna as a role model and is always training to become as strong as her one day; she strives for Anna to become her teacher one day, to which Anna always refuses. They fargue often, usually for comic purposes, but they are very close nevertheless. It's implied by some of her dialogue that even though she declines Kotori's requests to become her mentor, Anna secretly wants that too. Trivia * Kotori's hobbies are training and talking to Anna. * Kotori wishes to fight against Anna. * Her favorite food is omurice.